


Over and Over Again

by Caarmel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caarmel/pseuds/Caarmel
Summary: Reincarnation /ˌrēənkärˈnāSH(ə)n/the rebirth of a soul in a new bodysynonyms: rebirthhave you ever thought about reincarnation? or life after death?have you ever figured out that your life loops around time?Lance has.I mean, he's obsessed with theories about life and time.My stupid ass decided it would be fun to write a short klance fic.





	Over and Over Again

This work is still under construction


End file.
